


Still

by bran4ever



Series: JuPeter [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Gen, Juno isn't coping very well, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bran4ever/pseuds/bran4ever
Summary: Juno stops. The air is still.





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> So I just was so amazingly lucky as to be able to go to The Penumbra Pod's liveshow, and now I'm back in JuPeter hell.

Somewhere between his desk and Rita's, Juno just - stops. He just stops. For a moment - eternally held in memory at some dusty mausoleum of stories - the steel arms of memory gently, inexorably, embrace Juno.

The air is still. He knows it is still. The window unit broke a week ago, and Juno turned his fan off when he got up to leave. No one else is in the office. The air is still. 

Juno shakes his head, violently. Then again. He scrubs his hands through his hair and pulls it by the roots. He squeezes his eyes shut.

The air is still. Musty, even. Summer on Mars was sticky and dirty. The air didn't move. Nothing in the office is moving, not even Juno. No reason for that smell to float across his face. 

It smells - fresh. In the heavy, stale air, it smells like movement. And Juno is still.


End file.
